The Crown
by Hyeji Han
Summary: Di umur 18 tahun, Mahkota apakah yang ingin kalian gunakan? Kebahagiaan atau Kesedihan? [EXO Official Couple/ Genderswitch for uke]
1. title

**The Crown**

**Hyeji Han Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehoon**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Kim Minseok**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inspiration by Korean Drama

The Heirs

and

Boys Before Flower

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genderswitch for uke**

**Romance**

**Drama **

**Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**coming soon**

annyeong, author delete ff the named of love. author ganti judul dan jalan ceritanya tapi temanya tetep sama kok dengan the named of love.


	2. Prolog

Judul : The Crown

Author : Hyeji Han

Cast : EXO

Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance, School-life

Length : Chapter

Rating : T to M

* * *

**ff ini punya saya. saya hanya terinspirasi dari Drama korea The heirs dan Boys before flower. dan member exo milik orang tua masing-masing**

* * *

Prolog

_**- Kim Junmyeon (Suho) (18 Tahun)**_

Pewaris tunggal KIM Group.

Mungkin saja beberapa orang akan iri dengan statusnya. namun, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan statusnya sebagai anak orang kaya. dia sangat dingin. hanya orang beruntung yang bisa melihat senyumannya. bersekolah di SM Internasional School, di tempatkan di kelas khusus. kelas 12-1. bersama dengan teman-teman kayanya.

_**- Zhang Yixing (Yixing) (18 Tahun)**_

Pewaris ZQ Corp

dia memiliki sifat yang hangat sebenarnya. tapi semua berubah setelah ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu. yixing kini berubah menjadi sosok yeoja yang keras kepala dan susah diatur. yixing begitu membenci ayahnya karena ayahnya telah menjodohkannya dengan seorang namja yang tidak diketahuinya. hingga akhirnya dia kabur ke seoul.

_**- Wu yifan (Kris/ Kevin Li) (18 Tahun)**_

Pewaris WU Corp.

Ah mungkin sekarang dia bukan pewaris lagi tapi kini dia sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaan milik ayahnya. kris saat marah mengetahui hal itu. dia tidak bisa merelakan masa mudanya. dia sering memasang senyuman palsu saat orang memujinya. tapi, jauh dari hatinya dia sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Kris mengalami amnesia pada kecelakaan pesawat yang di tumpanginya. dia diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga cina biasa dan dikenal sebagai KEVIN Li.

_**- Huang Zitao (Tao) (18 Tahun)**_

pewaris ZQ corp.

dia adalah adik tiri yixing. walaupun dia bukan anak kandung tuan zhang, tapi tuan zhang sangat menyayanginya. tapi tidak dengan yixing. Yixing sering kali mengabaikan Tao bahkan tidak jarang dia juga sering memaki tao. tapi, tao tetap menyukai yixing. dia sangat senang saat mengetahui yixing menjadi kakaknya. mereka berdua memang lahir di tahun yang sama. tapi, tao tetap menganggap Yixing kakaknya. Tao menyusul Yixing ke seoul saat mengetahui kakak yang disayanginya itu berada disana.

_**- Kim Jongin (Kai) (18 Tahun)**_

pewaris JK Corp.

namja sok tampan penghuni kelas 12-1. dia sangat baik walaupun ada maksud di baliknya. dia akan sangat dingin jika sedang marah. dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang yeoja yang pertama kali di lihatnya saat pertama kali saat masuk SMA. tapi sayang cintanya bertemu sebelah tangan. Kai, masih mengharapkan yeoja itu.

_**- Do Kyungsoo (Kyungie) (18 Tahun)**_

Pewaris DO corp.

yeoja yang sangat cantik. namun, berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya. dia yeoja yang sangat angkuh bahkan dia sering sekali merendahkan orang lain. dia juga sangat egois. kyungie memiliki sifat seperti itu karena didikan keluarganya. keluarganya berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat. kyungie menyukai suho. namun, suho sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikan dirinya. sedangkan disana masih ada namja yang menyayanginya dengan tulus.

_**- Oh Sehoon (Sehun) (18 tahun)**_

Pewaris SM Corp.

SM corp adalah perusahaan besar. SM corp membawahi beberapa Hotel dan sebuah agency terbesar di korea. SM Entertaiment. Sehun selalu memasang wajah datar. sehun berasal dari keluarga broken home. ayahnya sering sekali selingkuh dengan wanita lain, dan menyebabkan ibunya kabur dari rumah. hal itulah yang membuatnya sangat membenci ayahnya. dia berteman baik dengan kai. Sehun jatuh cinta pada sosok yeoja pendiam yang sering di lihatnya di warung ddeobokki.

_**- Xi Luhan (Luhan) (18 Tahun)**_

pewaris QN Corp.

Luhan adalah yeoja yang sangat ramah. dia sangat senang bernyanyi. dan dia juga memiliki keluarga yang harmonis. kesedihan melanda keluarga Luhan. ayahnya meninggal karena serangga jantung. dan perusahaan yang di bangun susah payah oleh ayahnya mengalami kemunduran di karenakan banyaknya dana yang di keluarkan secara tidak wajar. Luhan menjadi sosok yeoja yang pendiam setelah ayahnya meninggal. bahkan saat ayahnya di makamkan dia tidak menangis. Luhan pindah ke seoul, karena ibunya membawa Luhan kesana. dia berharap luhan bisa kembali ceria saat berada di seoul.

_**- Kim Jongdae (Jongdae) (18 Tahun)**_

dia bukanlah pewaris perusahaan apapun, tapi keluarganya di kenal sebagai pengacara. ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang pengacara yang terkenal di korea. kakeknya adalah kepala polisi seoul. jadi tidak heran kalau dia di didik dengan keras. Jongdae tidak seperti keluarganya. dia sangat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. suaranya sangat merdu. namun, kemauan jongdae di tentang keras oleh ingin jongdae sama seperti mereka. Jongdae kerap kali keluar masuk rumah sakit karena depresi. dia adalah kerabat terdekat Suho.

_**- Kim Minseok (Minseok) (23 tahun)**_

dia adalah guru di SM School. dia guru yang baik namun tegas. dia adalah wali kelas 12-1. dia tidak pernah membedakan siswanya. baginya hanya ada dua jenis siswa yang pandai dan Malas. dia tidak begitu peduli dengan latar belakang siswa yang di ajarnya. sebenarnya dia adalah pewaris perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Korea, LT technology corp. namun, dia memilih untuk menjadi guru. ayahnya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. yang penting Minseok senang dengan pekerjaannya.

_**- Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol) (18 Tahun)**_

Pewaris EXO Corp

chanyeol adalah versi namja dari Kyungie. dia hanya ingin berteman dengan orang yang memiliki kekayaan sama seperti dirinya. dia sering kali merendahkan orang lain. bertindak semaunya saja. Chanyeol sering sekali mengerjai sosok yeoja manis yang mendapatkan beasiswa di SM School bahkan satu kelas dengannya. chanyeol menganggap siswa seperti yeoja itu tidak pantas bersekolah di SM School bahkan satu kelas dengannya. tapi, dengan perlahan rasa ketertarikan muncul darinya pada sosok yeoja itu.

_**- Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun) (18 Tahun)**_

dia hanyalah gadis biasa. bukan dari golongan keluarga kaya. Baekhyun bekerja di sebuah café setelah pulang dari sekolah. mendapatkan beasiswa di SM School karena ayahnya bekerja disana. Baekhyun memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dan hangat. dia bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti yang ini. Baekhyun kadang merasa iri dengan teman-temannya, apalagi dia di tempatkan di kelas yang penuh dengan keluarga kaya raya. tapi baekhyun sadar walaupun mereka mempunyai uang yang banyak, mereka tidak memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Baekhyun sering sekali menjadi bahan ejekan Chanyeol. bahkan baekhyun juga sering pulang dalam keadaan babak belur karena di kerjai oleh Chanyeol dan siswa lainnya. tapi, baekhyun tidak pernah membalas mereka. menurut baekhyun, biarkan keadaan yang membalas mereka.

* * *

"_di umur 18 tahun, apakah yang paling kalian inginkan di dunia ini?"tanya minseok_

"_aku ingin ketenangan"- suho_

"_Aku ingin sebuah kesempatan" – Yixing_

"_Aku ingin seorang teman"- Kyungie_

"_aku ingin cinta darimu"- Kai_

"_aku ingin kehangatan sebuah keluarga"- Sehun_

"_Aku ingin diriku. bukan diri ayahku"- Kris._

"_aku ingin baba. aku ingin baba kembali"- Luhan_

"_Aku ingin di peluk jiejie"-Tao_

"_Aku ingin berubah"- Chanyeol_

"_Aku ingin kebebasan dan kepercayaan"- Jongdae_

"_Aku tidak memerlukan apa-apa. uang bisa di cari. tapi keluarga tidak bisa dicari. dan tidak bisa di beli dengan uang"- Baekhyun._

* * *

**annyeong haseyo, mianhe kalau kemarin author php hehehe. ini juga masih prolog. chapter 1nya masih dalam pembuatan. author ga langsung ngetiknya. author tulis dulu di buku. biar author ga lupa. karena biasanya kalau author langsung ngetiknya, langsung lupa sambungannya lagi. maaf yah kalau agak lama. author takutnya nanti malah ga nyambung. **

**setelah membaca bisa di kasih review? **

**jangan jadi hantu yak. **


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

.

.

.

.

**[balasan review]**

**shileedaelee99**

hehehe authot phpnya. wkwkw. maaf yah. author udah update chap 1 nih. happy reading. gomawo udah baca

**Huang Mir**

udah update kok. gomawo udah baca

**Tania3424**

author emang sering bikin cerita yang nyesek nyesek. hehehe. gomawo udah baca

**sung ji woo**

kyaaa imutnya hehehe. udah update kok wkwkw

**Beauty Tao**

udah update. gomawo udah baca. happy reading

**onkey shipper04**

wkwkwk emang baekhyun pinter. hidup baekhyun udah terlalu sempurna wkwkw. gomawo udah baca.

kalau duo umma jadi protagonist udah biasa. sekali kali kan jadi antagonis bisa. wkwkww gomawo udah baca

**dblaydeer**

abis kebiasaan si junmyeon molor di kulkas sekarang jadi es batu XD. Luhan ga angst amat kok wkwkw. iya nih kyungsoonya ga sadar sadar kalau kai cinta sama dia. gomawo udah baca

**Ikki Ka Jung99**

iya nih official couple kok. udah update nih. gomawo udah baca

**Kim Chan Soo**

gomawo yah. udah update kok chap 1 nya.

**Guest**

udah update kok chap 1nya. gomawo udah baca

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Changsa, china_

Suasana di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di changsa tampak ramai. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di tempat ini. Melepas penat ataupun sekedar cuci mata. Seorang gadis tampak menggunakan kacamata hitam dan kain yang menutupi kepalanya. Gadis itu mengendap ngendap diantara kerumunan orang. Gadis itu layaknya seorang teroris yang akan meledakkan bomnya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakaian hitam datang. Yeoja yang tadi mengendap-ngendap itu langsung bersembunyi di salah satu mannequin. Yeoja itu tidak punya pilihan lagi dari pada tertangkap oleh orang –orang itu.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu layaknya bodyguard atau sepertinya memang bodyguard, mereka melewati mannequin tempat yeoja tadi bersembunyi. Yeoja itu pun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan berjalan dengan santainya menuju pintu keluar. Tidak lama yeoja itu terkejut karna ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Yeoja itu menelan ludahnya dan kemudian berbalik.

"nona, ayo pulang" kata orang yang menepuk pundak yeoja itu.

Yixing. Yeoja yang kini hanya bisa diam di dalam mobil. Dan mengikuti kemauan bodyguard ayahnya daripada di seret dan membuat dirinya malu sendiri. Yixing memandang kosong pertokoan yang di lewatinya. Beberapa orang lalu lalang di depannya. Yixing menatap beberapa orang saat mobilnya berhenti. Seorang anak kecil sedang menyantap ice cream. Anak kecil itu menghampiri 2 orang dewasa. Mereka tersenyum dan berjalan bersama layaknya keluarga. Membuat yixing iri pada anak kecil itu yang mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia.

Bukan berarti yixing tidak memiliki keluarga. Dia memiliknya. Yixing memiliki ayah, ibu dan seorang adik perempuan. Namun, yixing sama sekali tidak menganggap mereka keluarga. Menurut yixing keluarganya yang sebenarnya hanya terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan dirinya.

2 Tahun yang lalu, tuan zhang menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Ibu tiri yixing, yang kini tinggal dirumahnya menggantikan sosok ibu kandungnya sebagai nyonya zhang adalah kekasih ayahnya dulu. Sehingga bagaimana pun kerasnya yixing menolak itu, tuan zhang tetap saja akan menikahi wanita itu karena sudah terlanjur cinta. Hasilnya, yixing berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang keras kepala, liar dan susah diatur.

Mobil yang yixing kendarai berhenti di sebuah mansion mewah. yixing membuka pintu mansion itu dengan paksa dan membantinya dengan keras. seorang yeoja dewasa datang menghampirinya. namun, yixing sama sekali tidak memperdulikan yeoja itu.

"Yixing, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya yeoja itu. yeoja itu adalah ibu tirinya. nyonya zhang.

"hmm" balas yixing singkat.

"makanlah dulu, yixing" kata nyonya zhang lagi.

"cih, jangan mencari muka dengan ku nyonya huang" balas yixing sinis.

Nyonya zhang menghela nafas. dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan yixing seperti itu. dia sudah tahu kalau yixing tidak pernah menerimanya sebagai ibunya. bahkan dia sudah menolak, saat tuan zhang melamarnya. tapi, tuan zhang sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan. dan tetap menikahi dirinya.

"Yixing, dia itu mama mu sekarang" kata tuan zhang. Tuan zhang baru saja kembali dari kantor dan mendengar yixing berkata seperti itu pada istrinya.

"Mama? Mamaku sudah meninggal" balas yixing. yixing langsung menuju kamarnya. dan sekali lagi membanting pintu.

"Anak itu astaga. kau tidak apa-apa kan, Heechul-er" kata Tuan Zhang sambil memeluk istirnya

"aku baik baik saja, gege" balas nyonya zhang.

* * *

Suasana makan malam keluarga zhang, tampak sepi. hanya ada bunyi sendok dan piring yang beradu. seorang yeoja tampak melirik kea rah tangga. sepertinya sedang mengharapkan seseorang turun dari sana dan bergabung bersama mereka. tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda siapapun akan turun dari sana. yeoja itu menghela nafas. dia lalu menyantap makanannya dengan malas.

"Kenapa, Tao-ie? Masakan mama tidak enak yah?" kata nyonya zhang pada Tao. yeoja itu.

"Yixing jiejie…." lirih tao.

"Jiejie lagi sibuk Tao-ie. pasti dia juga akan turun sebentar lagi" Kata nyonya zhang sambil tersenyum mengenggam tangan Tao.

"Iya mama" balas Tao

Tuan zhang menghela nafas. dia segera berdiri dari meja makan. Nyonya zhang dan Tao terkejut melihat tuan zhang tiba-tiba berdiri. Tuan zhang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. suara music terdengar jelas di lantai dua ini. Tuan zhang sudah tahu siapa yang menyalakan music sekeras itu. Yixing.

TOK! TOK!

tuan zhang mengetuk pintu kamar yixing. tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. suara music itu semakin keras. sepertinya yixing memang sengaja melakukannya.

"ZHANG YIXING, BUKA PINTUNYA" teriak Tuan zhang.

Tao dan nyonya zhang segera menuju lantai atas setelah mendengar teriakan tuan zhang. pintu itu terbuka menampakkan wajah malas yixing. gadis itu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ayo makan, yixing" kata tuan zhang lembut.

"aku tidak mau" balas yixing.

"Tao mengkhawatirkanmu karna kau belum makan yixing" kata tuan zhang lagi.

"cih, aku tidak mau. dan aku tidak peduli. dia mau mengkhawatirkan aku atau tidak. aku tidak peduli"kata yixing sinis. gadis itu kemudian memasuki kamarnya kembali dan menutup telinganya dengan earphone miliknya.

"tidak apa, baba mungkin yixing jiejie sedang diet" kata tao sambil tersenyum walaupun hatinya sedikit sakit melihat kelakuan yixing yang sama sekali tidak menerimanya sebagai adik.

Tuan zhang tersenyum tipis. untung masih ada tao yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. sedangkan, yixing hanya bisa membuatnya sakit kepala. tuan zhang mengakui kalau itu adalah salahnya sifat yixing berubah. salahnya dulu yang tetap menikahi istrinya walaupun yixing sudah menolak dan jadilah yixing seperti sekarang. Tuan zhang tersenyum kepada tao dan mengelus pelan rambut anak keduanya itu.

"Ayo kita makan lagi" kata tuan zhang dan berjalan bersama nyonya zhang dan tao menuju ruang makan kembali.

tanpa tuan zhang sadari di celah pintu, yixing melihat saat tuan zhang mengelus rambut tao. wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengelus rambutku seperti itu, baba" lirihnya.

* * *

suasana mansion keluarga zhang tampak ramai dapat dilihat dari beberapa mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman rumah besar itu. tuan zhang Nampak sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja dewasa. mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"hahaha, kau masih seperti dulu, jongwoon" kata tuan zhang.

"kau juga, hangeng. dan sekarang kau sudah menikah lagi. dan tidak mengundangku. jahat sekali" balas jongwoon menampilkan mimic wajah sedih.

"YA! kalau pun aku mengundangmu pasti kau tidak akan datang. kau sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaanmu bukan"kata tuan zhang sambil meminum wine nya.

"yah, memang. tapi setidaknya kau memberiku kabar, orang cina" kata Jongwoon tidak terima.

"Yakk, kau ini dasar. orang korea" balas tuan zhang.

"hahahahha, sudahlah. masih ingat dengan janji kita?" Tanya Jongwoon

"tentu saja, aku masih mengingat hal itu"kata Tuan zhang sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Mata Jongwoon beralih pada sosok gadis manis yang turun dari tangga. gadis itu menggunakan mini dress dengan rok mengembang berwarna peach yang membuat dirinya semakin manis. dan di tambah dengan matanya yang hampir mirip panda.

"zhang, itu yixing?" Tanya jongwoon sambil melihat gadis itu.

"itu bukan yixing, tapi tao" balas tuan zhang yang juga ikut melihat Tao.

"Tao?" Tanya jongwoon lagi. wajahnya terlihat kebingungan dengan yang di katakana tuan zhang tadi.

"anak dari istri keduaku" balas tuan zhang sambil tersenyum tipis. sedangkan jongwoon hanya mengangguk.

Pintu utama terbuka lebar menampakkan sosok yixing yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. sepertinya putri keluarga zhang ini baru saja "berjalan-jalan" sepulang sekolah tadi. yixing langsung berjalan melewati tuan zhang dan tamunya. dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tamu ayahnya.

"YIXING" panggil tuan zhang

"hmm" yixing hanya berdehem. dia berbalik menatap datar ayahnya.

"darimana saja, kau?"Tanya tuan zhang lagi. wajah namja dewasa itu terlihat merah menahan amarah kepada yixing yang tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali.

"dari club"balas yixing santai

gadis itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya. tanpa ingin mengetahui reaksi ayahnya. tuan zhang menghela nafas dia menunduk merasa baru dengan temannya.

"yixing? dia cantik. zhang. anakku pasti akan senang" kata jongwoon.

"maaf, kim. kau harus melihat hal seperti ini" kata tuan zhang sambil tersenyum tipis

"tidak apa-apa, zhang. aku sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu" kata jongwoon dan menepuk pundak tuan zhang.

"sebaiknya aku pulang. jangan lupa untuk memberitahu yixing. aku akan memberitahu anakku juga"kata jongwoon. lalu berpamitan kepada nyonya zhang dan tao.

Jongwoon. tersenyum menghadap ke lantai atas. sepertinya dia tersenyum kepada yixing. setelah itu dia langsung berjalan keluar dari mansion besar itu.

* * *

tuan zhang duduk di sofa. bisa di lihat dari wajahnya yang memerah menahan marah. dia membanting gelas yang di pegangnya ke lantai.

"JIA! JIA" teriak tuan Zhang seperti memanggil seseorang. seorang yeoja datang. dia adalah yeoja yang menepuk pundak yixing saat berada di pusat perbelanjaan.

"bawa yixing kemari"kata tuan zhang. nyonya zhang dan tao menghampiri tuan zhang. nyonya zhang tampak mengelus pundak tuan zhang agar suaminya itu bisa menghilangkan marahnya.

terdengar kegaduhan di lantai atas. sepertinya yixing kembali membuat masalah di lantai atas. jia, pengawal tuan zhang menarik paksa Yixing turun. Tuan zhang tidak mempermasalahkan kalau pengawalnya itu berbuat kasar pada yixing. toh, memang yixing yang sering membuat mereka terpaksa melakukan hal itu.

"lepaskan aku" kata yixing. jia segera melepaskan yixing dan pergi dari sana. "ada apa?" lanjut yixing dan memandang malas ayahnya.

"duduklah, ada yang ingin baba bicarakan denganmu" balas Tuan Zhang. Yixing langsung duduk di sofa tepat di depan ayahnya. gadis itu menatap ayahnya dengan serius.

"baba akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman baba. dan kau tidak boleh menolak"jelas tuan zhang.

"apa? dijodohkan?"kata yixing tidak percaya.

"ya, dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. yixing"balas tuan zhang. yixing berdiri dari duduknya

"AKU TIDAK MAU" teriak yixing.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu kepada orang tuamu, ZHANG YIXING" kata tuan zhang.

"Orang tua? aku tidak yakin kau adalah ayahku" balas yixing dengan dingin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, zhang yixing!" kata tuan zhang. nyonya zhang dan tao tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata yixing.

"kau tidak dengar? baiklah aku akan ulangi. AKU TIDAK YAKIN KAU….."

PLAK!

Tuan Zhang menampar pipi yixing. Yixing memandang ayahnya dengan kecewa. sedangkan tuan zhang Nampak terkejut dengan tindakannya. yixing menangis. hatinya merasa sakit. tentu saja hatimu akan merasa sakit saat ayahmu sendiri menamparmu.

"yixing. maa….."kata tuan zhang sambil mengelus pipi yixing. yixing menepis tangan ayahnya.

"jangan sentuh aku. Tuan Zhang yang terhormat" kata yixing dingin.

"kenapa? kenapa tidak kau bunuh aku saja. tuan zhang. bukan kah, kau memiliki banyak pengawal yang bisa menembakku?" kata yixing. dia tersenyum. "aku tahu semuanya. aku tahu kenapa ibuku meninggal. aku tahu tentang hubunganmu bersama istrimu itu. dan siapa sebenarnya anak itu" kata yixing sambil menunjuk tao. "kau pikir aku bodoh? untuk apa kau memiliki banyak pengawal tapi aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan mereka. aku tahu tuan zhang, kau selama ini tidak mencintai ibuku. kau menikah dengannya karna dijodohkan kan?. saat kau masih terikat pernikahan dengan ibuku kau berselingkuh dengan kekasih lamamu yang kini menjadi istrimu. hingga menghasilkan seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran denganku. hahahaa, kau hebat sekali tuan zhang. bisa mendapatkan dua anak dalam tahun yang sama" jelas yixing dan bertepuk tangan. "ibuku mengetahui perselingkuhanmu. ibuku, ingin bercerai denganmu. namun sayang, saat berangkat ke paris pesawatnya jatuh. dan kau tidak ada dirumah karna pergi menemui anakmu dan dia" yixing menunjuk nyonya zhang. nyonya zhang hanya bisa menuduk mendengar semuanya. sedangkan tao hanya terkejut mendengar hal itu. Yixing menangis. saat mengingat ibunya dan saat mengingat perselingkuhan ayahnya. dan menghasilkan seorang anak yang seumuran dengan dirinya.

"ibuku sangat mencintaimu, tuan zhang. tapi kau tidak pernah membalas cintanya. aku yakin, pasti kau lebih menyayangi anak dari wanita yangkau cintai. daripada aku"kata yixing lirih. "bahkan kau tidak pernah mengelus kepalaku" lanjutnya.

air mata yixing terus mengalir. dibalik sifatnya yang keras kepala itu tersembunyi sosok gadis yang sangat merindukan kasih sayang ayahnya. sejak kecil, yixing sama sekali tidak pernah di perhatikan oleh ayahnya. saat ibunya meninggal, yixing merasa kesepian. bahkan, tuan zhang pun tidak pernah menemaninya saat hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

yixing berjalan menuju kamarnya. tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya, ibu tirinya dan tao. Tao berjalan menuju yixing. gadis itu menatap punggung yixing dengan sedih. Tao langsung memeluk yixing dari belakang dan dia juga ikut menangis.

"jiejie, maafkan aku jiejie. aku minta maaf" kata tao sambil terisak.

"Lepaskan aku. lepaskan! aku tidak mau di sentuh olehmu" balas yixing. yixing langsung mendorong tao. hingga tao terjatuh ke lantai. Yixing langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. sedangkan tao hanya bisa menangis.

Tuan zhang menghela nafas. dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya dulu membuat yixing tersakiti. kalau boleh memilih, tuan zhang lebih baik mati daripada melihat anaknya menjadi seperti ini. Tuan zhang masih ingat saat yixing merengek meminta diantar saat pertama kali memasuki bangku SMA. dan tuan zhang langsung membentak yixing.

Yixing memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas miliknya. dia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto, dimana seorang yeoja dewasa bersama seorang anak kecil sedang tersenyum di dalam sana. itu adalah yixing dan ibunya. yixing memasukan foto itu ke dalam tasnya.

yixing menuruni tangga. dia tidak peduli dan tidak mau melihat ayahnya lagi. sudah cukup lama yixing merasa tersiksa dengan perbuatan ayahnya. dia tidak mau lagi tinggal bersama dengan orang-orang yang dibencinya.

"Yixing, kau mau kemana?" Tanya tuan zhang. yixing hanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. yixing mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari tasnya. beberapa orang berpakaian hitam menghalangi jalannya.

"BIARKAN AKU PERGI ATAU PISTOL INI AKAN MENEMBAK KALIAN" teriak yixing lagi. Tuan zhang yang berada di belakang yixing mengangguk kepada pengawalnya agar membiarkan gadis itu pergi. para pengawal itu langsung membubarkan diri dan membiarkan yixing lewat. yixing lalu melemparkan pistol ke arah salah satu pengawal itu. dan langsung meninggal rumahnya.

* * *

_Canada, US_

kris, begitulah biasanya namja ini dipanggil. dia terlihat sedang membaca sebuah dokumen yang entah apa artinya. menjadi CEO dalam umur yang baru 18 tahun membuatnya tersiksa. dia memang mengetahui kalau dia akan menjadi CEO. tapi bukan saat ini. dia masih terlalu mudha untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kris melempar dokumen itu di atas meja. di membalikan kursinya ke belakang dan langsung menghadap ke jendela. kris membayangkan saat dia masih berada di sekolahnya. dia sangat merindukan saat saat dia sedang bersama dengan teman-teman baiknya. kris tersenyum tipis membayangkan hal itu.

Jujur saya Kris masih merasa enggan menerima jabatannya ini. kalau bukan karna paksaan ayahnya mungkin dia masih bisa tertawa bersama teman-temannya. bersenang senang dengan temannya. tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi lagi. semuanya musnah karna keinginan ayahnya, untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang telah di bangun oleh kakeknya sejak dulu.

semenjak itu, hubungan kris dan ayahnya merenggang. kris jarang berbicara pada ayahnya. bahkan jarang bertemu karena kris selalu menghindari ayahnya. walaupun merasa marah. kris sama sekali tidak menolak hal itu. percuma saja kris melarikan diri Karena ayahnya akan menemukannya dengan cepat. kris tahu bahwa ayahnya bukan saja pengusaha biasa. ayahnya memiliki beberapa orang-orang yang bisa dia andalkan. kris tahu bagaimana liciknya ayahnya itu. ayahnya akan membuat lawannya jatuh dalam seketika.

Kris mengendarai mobil camaronya, dia berhenti di salah satu taman di kota Vancouver. di taman itu adalah tempat yang sering kris kunjungi bersama temannya. kris juga sering mengunjungi tempat ini bersama ibunya sewaktu dia masih kecil.

Ibu kris telah meninggal. ibu kris tidak mengalami kecelakaan atau tidak pernah mengidap penyakit. ibu kris bunuh diri. karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Ayah kris. atau Tuan Wu. tuan wu tipikal orang yang keras dan ambisius. dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. kadang tuan wu memukul istrinya. itulah yang membuat ibu kris tidak tahan dengannya.

Kris memasuki apartemennya. walaupun masih menuruti keinginan ayahnya. bukan berarti dia harus ikut tinggal bersama ayahnya bukan. kris memang tinggal di apartemennya sendiri tapi ayahnya masih tetap mengirim orang-orang untuk mengawasinya. kris tak masalah dengan itu asalkan dia tidak melihat wajah ayahnya.

Kris menghempaskan dirinya di kasur miliknya. dia menutup matanya hendak tertidur. namun, suara ponselnya terdengar sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. dia melihat nama ayahnya muncul di layar smartphonenya. dengan malas kris menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hallo"

"_besok berangkatlah ke Beijing" ujar tuan wu_

"baiklah, dad" balas kris.

Kris melemparkan ponselnya ke ranjang. dia rasanya malas untuk terbang kesana. kris tentunya sudah tahu untuk apa dia disuruh pergi ke Beijing. tentu saja, untuk melihat kelicikan yang telah di lakukan oleh ayahnya. Tuan Wu pasti ingin memperlihatkan Kris bagaimana cara kerjanya. tapi sungguh kris sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

Kris dengar dari beberapa orang suruhan ayahnya yang disuruh untuk mengawasinya, kalau target ayahnya kini adalah sebuah perusahaan otomotif ternama di Beijing. QN Corp. Tuan wu menawarkan kerja sama namun, dibalik kerja sama itu tersimpan kelicikan. ayahnya ingin menguasai perusahaan besar itu. Kris tidak habis pikir dengan ayahnya. Tuan wu sudah memiliki perusahaan besar dan sejumlah uang yang tidak sedikit. dan sekarang masih belum puas juga. Tuan Wu sepertinya sangat ambisius untuk memiliki banyak perusahaan.

* * *

pagi itu kris sudah terlihat rapi dengan stelan jas warna hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih di dalamnya. kris Nampak mempesona. dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuh yang semampai siapa yang tidak tidak tertarik dengan namja satu ini. semua yeoja pasti akan menjerit begitu melihatnya. Kris membuka pintu apartemennya. dilihatnya pengawal serta asistennya sudah menunggu di depan pintu itu. kris menghela nafas. tidak ada yang bisa melawan ayahnya ternyata.

Kris membaca dokumen yang harus di berikannya pada pemilik QN Corp untuk di tanda tangani. tentu saja isinya pelimpahan seluruh asset perusahaan serta pemilikian perusahaan diberikan kepada Wu Corp sepenuhnya. kris mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tindakan ayahnya.

Kris dan asistennya kini sudah berada di airport menunggu jadwal terbang pesawat ke Beijing. jarak antara Vancouver dan Beijing hampir 12 jam lebih. tidak lama, pengumuman kepada penumpang yang menuju China terdengar. kris dan asistennya itu langsung berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka menuju Beijing. ada perasaan senang dalam kris. dia bisa mengunjungi makam ibunya yang berada disana. sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi makam ibunya.

Pesawat yang kris tumpangi kini sudah lepas landas walaupun belum lepas dari Negara Canada. kris tertidur di tempat duduknya. tidak menghiraukan asistennya yang dari tadi berceloteh tentang Beijing dan apa yang harus di lakukan kris. asisten kris menghela nafas kesal. dia sudah berbicara sepanjang ini dan tidak di pedulikan sama sekali oleh kris.

Pesawat mengalami guncangan. mau tidak mau kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Kris menatap asistennya yang panik. dan beberapa orang juga mulai ketakutan. kris terlihat heran melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kris pada asistennya.

"pesawatnya… terjadi kesalahan teknis dengan pesawatnya" balas asistennya. kris bisa melihat raut wajah ketakutan dari wajah asistennya.

kantung oksigen berjatuhan di depan semua penumpang termasuk kris. kris langsung mengambil kantung oksigen itu dan menggunakannya. kris menatap kea rah jendela, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau sayap pesawat itu terlihat miring. itu menandakan kalau posisi pesawat yang di tumpanginya sedang miring.

Kris berdoa dalam hatinya agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada pesawat ini. tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doa kris. Pesawat itu oleng dan mulai melayang bebas di udara. pesawat mengalami guncangan dahsyat. pintu darurat terbuka namun, tidak ada yang berani untuk keluar dari sana. kris memberanikan dirinya untuk berdiri dan menuju pintu darurat. namun, sayang kris kalah cepat dari pesawat itu. Pesawat itu terjatuh sebelum kris melompat keluar. Pesawat itu terbagi menjadi dua dan di bagian ekornya terbakar

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

**3,044 word**

* * *

**annyeong, author udah selesai chap 1. author pikir rada-rada aneh deh. tapi tergantung dari readers aja. wkwkw. adakah yang merasa tertipu? jangan tertipu loh. di ff ini ada yang salah paham dengan status tao. mungkin ada yangbilang kok di prolog beda tentang status tao. Author kasih bocoran nih yang salah paham itu Yixing #digampar. hehehehehe**


End file.
